The Morning After
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Percy's nightmare interrupts his and Annabeth's first 'morning after'


The Morning After

Annabeth didn't remember what time it was when Percy bolted upright next to her and grabbed her hand forcefully. She knew it must've been early morning since the sun was just beginning to peek out from under the horizon where the ocean swirled. Bluish morning light from the Montauk sky leaked in through the windows, making the bedroom feel serene. But Percy's panicked breaths and tensity shattered the peacefulness. Both demigods assumed the morning after their first time would've been slow-moving and romantic. With lazy cuddles, gentle kisses, and golden light. But of course, Tartarus had to ruin everything.

"I couldn't reach you," his voice was fragile, "I tried but I - I didn't…"

"Percy," Annabeth spoke softly, "I'm alright." She sat up groggily and caressed his face with her free hand, turning his head gently so his eyes focused on hers. His eyes, which were usually a vivid green, were dull and brimmed with tears.

"Annabeth, I'm sor-" Percy started to apologize but Annabeth pressed her lips to his to stop his flow of words.

"It was just a bad dream," she reassured him, "I'm here, we're together."

He wrapped his arms around her suddenly, embracing her tightly. Annabeth wiggled her arms free so she could hold him back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." his voice cracked as he spoke into her shoulder and after several heartbeats he spoke again, even quieter, "I need to be close to you."

Annabeth whispered an 'okay' into his ear and unwrapped his arms from around her. She pressed his chest back so he was lying down and snuggled up to him so their noses brushed against each other. One of Percy's arms snaked under Annabeth's waist as his hand gripped right above her ass. The other arm slipped under Annabeth's and held onto her back. Annabeth tangled her fingers in his disheveled hair as kissed him softly. His grip on her was almost too strong but Annabeth resisted telling him to loosen up, knowing it would make him feel even worse. So she let him hold her for a long time as she alternated planting kisses on his lips, cheek, and forehead. After wiping away a tear with her thumb, Percy kissed her deeply. His lips were hungry and she let them taste.

Annabeth flexed her shoulders to give Percy an indication to let her move, he removed his arms and placed his hands on her waist as she sat on his lap. His hands trailed up and down from her shoulders to her ass as he attempted to bring her closer to him and feel more of her. As Annabeth outstretched an arm towards the nightstand, Percy reached for her. His eyebrows knit, confused, and then shot up when she placed a condom on his chest. Her lips found his again and Percy mumbled with horrifying realization, "We had sex last night."

Annabeth's mouth twisted into a smirk, "We did," she answered calmly as she kissed his cheek and down to his collarbone.

"And it was really good," Percy added, "And I'm ruining what was supposed to be a romantic morning."

"No you're not," Annabeth removed her mouth from his chest, where a small bruise was forming from where she teased, "Let's get closer, I think it'll help."

She rolled her hips against his and he groaned with satisfaction. Percy ran his fingers through her hair and pulled gently as she slid her hands into his boxers and gripped his hardening member. She stroked him until he was hard enough for her to roll the condom on. After the latex was in position Percy pulled back emotionally while still holding Annabeth to his chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked with caution.

"As sure as I was several times last night." she laid down next to him and motioned for him to get on top of her.

"What?" Percy asked stupidly.

"You top, we'll be closer that way. Plus, I topped all of last night and thought you might want a turn."

Percy apprehensively positioned himself over her. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "If you're not sure about topping, or sex in general, we don't have to do this."

"No, I want to," Percy gradually began to push into her, "Just let me know if I'm hurting you."

"Of course," Annabeth breathed and bucked her hips upward so his cock reached deeper inside of her, "See? No pain."

Percy moved slowly, as Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands down his back. Annabeth savored the low moans that emitted from her boyfriend's throat when she massaged his old Achilles' Spot.

"Deeper," Annabeth breathed as she enjoyed the warmth of Percy pressed against her in every way, "You can push all the way in."

When he complied, they both groaned with pleasure as he filled her completely. Remembering Annabeth's tip from the previous night, Percy attempted to hold himself up using only one arm so he could use his free hand to work Annabeth's clit. Unfortunately, it was much easier when Annabeth was on top and as his elbow buckled, he almost fell on top of her.

"Don't worry about that," Annabeth said while running a finger down his chest, "I'll do it myself."

Percy swallowed, "That's really hot," was all he could think of to say.

Annabeth under him, bouncing to the speed of his thrusts, her curls a perfect rat's nest, eyelids fluttering with pleasure, and her bicep flexing as she helped herself get off was more than enough to make heat build in Percy's gut.

"Annabeth, I-" he started the same time she moaned, "Percy, I'm so close."

The heat continued to build in his gut until wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. As Annabeth muttered about how good he felt and how she was going to cum, Percy tried to hold off his orgasm. Seeing her eyelids squeeze shut as her eyes rolled back with pleasure and her mouth form that painfully familiar 'O' from the night before made Percy's gut clench and sent him over the edge.

Percy pressed heavily against her as he came down from his orgasm high, feeling as much of her as he could without completely crushing her. Annabeth pressed her lips to his neck and gave him another hickey to match his others. The sun had risen and was hovering over the horizon, casting a golden light through the parted curtains. Annabeth and Percy's heartbeats boomed loudly against their chests. They stayed intermingled while the sun traveled higher up in the sky. Eventually, Annabeth spoke.

"That was," Annabeth said breathlessly, "Really amazing."

"Mmmm," Percy moaned in agreement.

"Feeling a little better?" she inquired.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Percy pushed himself off of her and propped himself up on his elbow so Annabeth's side was still touching his chest, "I'm sorry for-"

"No apologies," Annabeth insisted, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, nothing went wrong."

"No, I ruined our morning." Percy exclaimed, "It was supposed to be romantic and we were supposed to cuddle and make each other…. Oh."

"We pretty much got all that covered," Annabeth smirked.

"Except maybe the romance part."

"Especially the romance part." Annabeth kissed him, using her tongue to tickle his lip.

"I love you," Percy mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, too," Annabeth said, "Now, let's get cleaned up. It's a beautiful day for the beach."


End file.
